Dark Bring Master: Arc Menma
by Naruto Lucifer
Summary: Bagian Filter/tambah yang menceritakan kisah petualangan, cinta, dan kekeluargaan Menma. OOC/typo/Semi Bleach.
1. Chapter 1: Menma Namikaze

**Bagian Filter Dark Bring Master.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Dark Bring Master: Arc Menma**

**Raiting: M**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural**

**Pairing: Menma, Naruto**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Menma Namikaze**

.

Sosok anak kecil berumur 4 tahun duduk di bangku pasien bersama sosok Ayahnya yang mempunyai rambut blonde, Menma Namikaze, itu lah nama anak kecil yang tengah menunggu ibu-nya melahirkan.

"Neh, Menma-kun, kau tampak senang." ucap sang ayah yang memperhatikan sosok Menma.

Menma mengalihkan pandangannya pada ayah-nya dengan ekpresi bahagia. "Tentu saja." balas Menma. "Aku sangat bahagia mempunyai adik, untuk bermain bersama ku." lanjut Menma.

Minato meng-elus pelan puncak kepala Menma. "Semoga kau bisa menjaga adik mu, Menma." ucap Minato tersenyum.

"Owe...owe...owe..."

Menma dan Minato menampkan wajah bahagia mendengar tangiaan bayi dari kamar Kushina yang tengah melahirkan anak kedua-nya.

Dengan wajah gembira Minato melangkah kan kaki-nya ke kamar Kushina, di ikuti oleh Menma dibelakangnga.

"Kus..." wajah gembira Minato berubah drastis, melihat sosok pemuda berambut coklat memakai kacamata, dengan pakaian Kimono hitam, dibalut sebuah jubah putih, dengan sebuah pedang melingkar dipinggangnya, sedang menggendong Naruto. "...Na." lanjut Minato pelan.

Menma segera bersembunyi, beruntung sosok itu tidak melihat dirinya, karena memang dari awal Menma bisa merasakan firasat buruk tentang kelaharian adiknya, tapi dia sengaja tidak memberitahukannya kepada orang tua-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Kushina, dan Naruto!" bentak Minato murka.

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Sebelum itu biar aku memperknal kan diri ku dulu, nama ku Aizen, Sousoke Aizen." sosok itu memperkenal diri dengan senyum. "Dan apa yang aku lakukan pada mereka? aku memingsankan istri mu, dan menggendong anak mu." jawab Aizen.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud, apa yang kau inginkan dari mereka?" tanya Minato emosi.

Aizen tersenyum. "Kau tau? anak mu mempunyai kemampuan yang sangat besar, bahkan dari lahir pun energy spritualnya sudah melebihi seorang Lucifer, dan kau tau? aku mengingin kan itu, jadi aku menggambil seluruh kemampuan anak mu." jawab Aizen.

Minato tampak lebih murka. "Lepaskan anak ku, brengsek." Minato membuat api emas ditangan kanannya.

**[Fire Blow]**

Sebuah api emas berbentuk kepalan tangan mengarah pada Aizen yang tampak tenang. Dengan gerakan cepat Aizen mencabut pedangnga, dan mengayunkan tepat didepan tinju api emas Minato.

Duar!Duar!Duar!

Tinju api emas itu terbelah menjadi tiga bagian, yang di potong dengan mudah oleh Aizen. "Kau terlalu terburu-buru, Minato Namikaze." Aizen mengelurkan sepasang sayap malaikat dari punggungnya, dan dengan kecepatang yang cukup tinggi dia terbang keluar rumah sakit, diikuti oleh Minato yang juga keluar dari rumah sakit dengan sayap 6 pasang sayap iblisnya.

"Aku tak menyangka, bisa melihat kekuatan api suci yang seharusnya menjadi milik Malaikat." ucap Aizen.

"Lepaskan anak ku, bebedah." Minato tampak sangat marah. Merentangkan tangannya kedepan, sebuah bola api emas tercipta di tangan Minato.

**[Sacred Fire Ball]**

Sebuah bola api meluncur bebas kearah Aizen yang tengah tersenyum.

"Itu percuma." Aizen menebaskan pedangnya kesegala arah.

Duar!Duar!Duar!

Bola api emas Minato terbelah menjadi tiga begitu saja.

Aizen menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Naruto. Sebuah cahaya perlahan-lahan menyinari Naruto dan Aizen.

"Kau tau apa yang aku lakukan?" Aizen tersenyum mengejek.

"Jangan lakukan itu, bebedah." dengan kecepatang tinggi Minato terbang menuju Aizen, tapi sayang semuanya sudah terlambat.

Blush!

Buagkh!

Minato menabrak dinding rumah sakit setelah menerima sebuah ledakan energy spiritual dari Aizen, dan membuat aayap Aizen yang awalnya hanya sepasang, menjadi 8 pasang sayap Malaikat.

"Kekuatan yang sungguh sangat hebat, tak percuma aku menciptakan jurus ini." Aizen tertawa gila. "Kau bisa menggambil ini." Aizen melemparkan tubuh Naruto, yang hanya menyisakan sedikit energy spiritual, karena Aizen memang tak mampu menggambil seluruhnya dikarenakan energy spiritual Naruto yang terlalu besar, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Aizen, karena Naruto tak akan menguasai sihir apapun yang nantinya akan membuat repot.

Dengan sigap Minato menangkap Naruto. "Brengsek kau Malaikat jahanam." ucap Minato emosi.

Aizen tersenyum. "Hoy, hoy, kau masih mau melawan ku, kau tak lihat kekuatan ku jauh diatas mu sekarang, **Maou Satan**." balas Aizen. Aizen mengangkat tanggannya. "Aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah perpusahan, **Maou Satan**." lanjut Aizen.

**[Death Illusion]**

.

Menma memperhatikan semunya, melihat hal yang dilakukan Aizen pada adik, dan ayahnya.

Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal kuat, hingga darah mengucur disela-sela jari-nya. "Brengsek kau, Sousuke Aizen."

**...Dark Bring Master: Arc Menma...**

Empat tahun telah berlalu semenjak kelahiran Naruto. Sikap Minato, dan Kushina kepada Naruto sungguh membuat Menma kesal, tapi Menma tak bisa menyalahkan kedua orang tua-nya karena pikiran mereka telah dimanipulasi oleh Aizen. Dan semenjak itu, Menma yang merawat Naruto, dari 1 bulan hingga sekarang, Menma juga bertekat menjadi kuat, untuk membunuh orang yang paling dia benci, Sousuke Aizen.

"Menma-Nii, kau kenapa?" Naruto duduk disebelah Menma yang tampak melamunan.

Lamuman Menma buyar begitu saja. "Kau Naruto." Menma tersenyum lembut, dan mengelus pelan puncak kepala Naruto. "Aku tak memikirkan apa-apa, kau tak usah kawatir." ucap Menma.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. "Menma-Nii bohong." ucap Naruto.

Menma tersenyum. "Menma-Nii tidak bohong kok, Naruto." ucap Menma. "Kenapa kau tak main dengan Naruko?" tanya Menma.

Naruto memandang langit. "Tou-sama tak mengizinkan aku bermain dengan Naruko, karena aku lemah dalam hal sihir." ucap Naruto datar.

_"Gomen aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa Naruto."_ guman Menma.

"Apa menilai orang harus dari kemampuannya, Menma-Nii?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Secara garis besar tidak, tapi kau bukan apa yang di Underworld ini? yang kuat menjadi Raja, seperti Tou-sama." jawab Menma.

"Ya Menma-Nii benar." balas Naruto tersenyum kecut.

.

Menma tengah duduk dikursi kayu cukup besar untuk seusinga, dengan alas duduk berupa busa yang dibalut kain merah, seperti kursi para bangsawan, berada tepat didepan meja Tou-sama-nya berukuran besar, dengan Tou-sama-nya tepat berada disebrang dengan wajah penuh emosi.

"Menma sudah kukatan berapa kali, kau tidak usah mengurusi Naruto!" bentak Minato pada Menma yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Terserah apa mu Tou-sama, aku tak peduli, tapi aku akan tetap menjaga Naruto apa-pun yang terjadi, ingat itu." Menma melangkah kan kakinya pergi, dan tidak mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan yang dilontarkan Tou-sama-nya.

"Ini semua karena ulah mu, Sousuke Aizen."

**...Dark Bring Master: Arc Menma...**

Menma kecil tengah mencatat pelajaran yang diberikan guru sekolahnya dipapan tulis. Mungkin ini bagi para Iblis salah aatu kebiasan buruk karena pergi kedunia manusia, tapi Menma tak peduli, dia ingin menjadi pintar agar tak dapat di tipu orang lain, atau mungkin dipermainkan, tapi setidaknya dia juga membiayai ini dengan uangnya sendiri yang diperoleh dari keringatnya sendiri.

"Anak-abak pelajaran telah usai, kalian bisa pulang sekarang."

Guru perempuan berwajah cantik, dan bertubuh langsing itu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Menma memasukan buku-buku-nya kedalam tas. Berniat pergi, tapi dihadang oleh segerombolan anak seusianya, atau mungkin lebih tua beberapa tahun dari umurnya, tapi itu menurut penampilan, tidak dengan umur sesungguhnya. Siapa yang tau selain Mahluk di Underworld, kalau usia Iblisnya telah menginjak 17 tahun.

Menma memasng wajah datar. "Apa mau kalian?" tanya Menma.

Salah satu dari 5 anak yang menghadangnya maju kedepan Menma. "Aku dengar kau telah bekerja di usia segini." ucap anak itu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau menyerahkan uang gaji mu pada kami." lanjut anak tadi.

"Aku tak peduli." balas Menma datar, yang melangkah kan kaki-nya menjauh, tapi sebuah pukulan melayang kepadanya.

"Beraninga kau!" ucap anak tadi kesal dengan tinju yang semakin dekat dengan Menma.

Tap!

Tanpa melihat Menma berhasil mengkap tangan anak yang melayangkan tinju-nya pada Menma. "Kau pikir pukulan ini akan melukai ku." Menma melepaskan gemgaman tangannya secara cuma-cuma begitu saja, dan melangkah kan kakinya tanpa menoleh kebelang, salah satu anak mengayunkan balok kayu pada-nya.

Menma menunduk tanpa melihat kebelakang.

Prank!

Balok kayu itu terbelah menjadi dua setelah menghantam sebuah tiang listrik diselah Menma

"Kau pengcut, beraninya menyerang ku dari belakang." ucap Menma datar.

Menangkap tangan anak yang memegang balok kayu, Menma menariknya dengan keras, dan menghantamkan tubuh anak itu pada tiang listrik disebelahnya.

Buakk!

Dengan sedikit tenaga, Menma berhasil membuat anak itu tersungkur ditanah dengan memegangi punggung yang sangat kesakitan setelah menghantam tiang listrik.

"BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI KETUA!"

Tiga anak lainnya yang masih tersisa berlari menyerang Menma, karena tidak terima, ketua mereka dihantamkan tubuhnya dengan tiang listrik.

Seperti melihat Slow Motation dalam TV, dengan sangat mudah Menma menghindari pukulan asal-asalan dari bocah berusai 8 tahun didepannya. Menundukan tubuhnya, Menma menyelangkat tiga bocah tersebut.

Buak!Buak!Buak!

Tiga anak itu jatuh tersungkur ketanah dengan posisi tidak elit. Merasa urusannya telah selesai, Menma melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Li-lihat saja, aku akan melaporkan pqda Aniki-ku!" ketua dari lima bocah tersebut berlari pergi dari arah yang berlawanan dari Menma.

_"Dasar menyusuhkan."_ guman Menma pelan.

**...Dark Bring Master: Arc Menma...**

"Anda mau pesan apa, Ojou-sama, Goujin-sama?" Menma melayani layaknya pelayan profesional dengan pakian kemeja putih polos, memakai celana hitam panjang, sepatu kets hitam, menyelipkan sebuah nampan ditangan kanannya yang berada didepan dada.

Lelaki yang yang mungkin hanya lebih tua dari Menma sekitar 2-4 tahun (Usia iblis) itu melihat-lihat isi menu yang dibawakan Menma. Sedangkan yang perempuan yang seumuran dengannya (Usia Iblis) melakulan hal yang sama dengan lelaki dodepannya.

"Aku tak pwrcaya, ada bocah yang berani datang ke restauran ini." batin Menma.

"Aku pesan, sepotong barbeque, dan satu gelas cappucino." jawab sang lelaki dengan menatap Menma.

"Satu potong barbeque, dan segelas cappucino." Menma memcata pesanan lelaki tersebut. "Lalu Ojou-sama" tanya Menma dengan menotap perempuan didepan lelaki tersebut.

Perempuan itu menutu buku memu. "Satu ayam bakar, dan segelas jus jeruk." jawab gadis, dan dengan cepat Menma mencata pesanan tersebut.

"Pesanan kalin segera datang, Goujin-sama, Ojou-sama." Menma berbalik, dan melangkah kakinya kedapur restauran.

"Bukannya anak itu tampan, aku ingin mempunyai anak seperti dia." ucap beberapa pengunjung perempuan dengan suara pelan, agar Menma tak mendengarnya, tapi sayang kuping iblis Menma mendengar semua-nya.

_"Seperti ku? lebih baik jangan."_ guman Menma pelan.

**...Dark Bring Master: Arc Menma...**

Melangkah kan kakinya menuju gang sempit untuk teleport ke Underworld, Menma dihadang oleh 7 orang berumur 15 tahun, dan ketua dari bocah yang dihajar olehnya tadi.

"Dia anaknya, Aniki, dia yang telah membuat ku babak belur." bocah itu mengadu pada kakaknya yang berbadan agak besar.

_"Hal merepotkan."_ guman Menma. "Apa mau kalian?" tanya Menma datar.

"Apa mau kami? tentu saja menghajar mu bocah tolol, beraninya sekali kau melukai adik ku ini." sang kakaknya tampak marah pada Menma yang tak peduli.

"Rasakan itu." bocah yang dihajar Menma tadi mengejeknya.

Menma hanya memasang wajah datar. "Aku tak peduli, aku sekarang hanya ingin pulang, kalian beri aku jalan." ucap Menma datar.

"Enak saja kau bocah, sudah mau mati juga masih belagak sok kuat." kakak dari anak yang dipukul Menma menyeringai. "Ayo hajar dia." Perintah sang kakak pada teman-temannya.

"Hahahaha." Menma tertawa layaknya orang gila. "Menghajar ku? apa kalian mampu?" Menma menyeringai.

"Beraninya kau!" sang kakak tampak marah di ejek oleh anak kecil seperti Menma, yang memang mereka tak tau kalau Menma jauh lebih tua dari mereka semua. "Hajar dia."

"YA."

Keenam temannya berlari menyerang Menma dengan tinju, balok kayu, dan bahkan ada yang menggunak stick golf, stick biliard, dan stick baseball besi.

Tak ada satu pun yang mengenai Menma serangan Menma yang dengan mudah menghindarinya. Berterimaksih lah pada mata kanannya yang merupakan mata tiga temoe yang dapat melihat gerakan lawan dengan Slow Motion.

Salah satu dari mereka mengayunkan balok kayu pada Menma dari belakang dengan kuat.

Park!

Hanya dengan satu tangan tanpa tenaga Menma berhasil mematahkan balok kayu tersebut dengan mudah.

"Apa hanya ini kemampuan anak SMA?" Menma mengejek segerombolan orang yang mengepungnya.

"Beraninya kau!" salah satu dari mereka tampak marah, dan mengayunkan stick golf pada Menma sekuat tenaga.

Tap!

Hanya dengan dua jari Menma menangkap stick itu. Menarik stick golf tersebut, Menma sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga, karena dia hanya menggunakan dua jari.

Buak!

Orang yang memegang stick golf itu jatuh ketanah dengan poaiai duduk. Melangkah mundur, orang itu segera keluar dari lingkaran yang dibuat teman-temannya.

"Aku pinjam stick golft mu." memutarkan-mutarkan stick golf ditangannya seperti tombak, Menma mengayunkan serangan pertamanya, pada orang yang membawa stick biliard.

"Kau yang pertama."

Buak!

Orang yang memegang stic biliard itu terkena dengan telak, tamparan dari stick golf yang dipegang Menma, dan membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

Melirik langit yang sudah mulai gelap, Menma berniat mebgakhiri permainan anak kecil ini dengan cepat. "Maaf, aku akan sudahi permainan ini." Menma berlari dengan ceoat, yang tak bisa diikuti oleh orang disekitarnya.

"Dimulai dari mu."

Mengayunkan stick golfnya dengan kuat, Menma menghantam salah satu dari mereka dibagian perut dengan stick golf yang digemgamnya.

Buakh!

Orang itu terpental kedinding dengan kuat. Melihat yang lainnya, Menma memandang tajam orang yang tersisa. Tidak mau menggambil resiko seperti teman-temannya yanv terkapar, yang tersisa segera lari pergi meninggalkan bocah yang dipukul tadi, dan kakaknya.

"Men-mendekat aku pukul kau." sang kakak yang memegang stick Baseball mengamcam Menma dengan gemeteran.

"Benar kah?" Menma mendekat, tapi sang kakak mu dur. "Ayo katanya mau memukul ku." ejek Menma

"Sialan kau!" merasa terhina, sang kakak mengayunkan stick baseball dengan kuat pada Menma yanv hanga diam.

Melompat kedura menghindari stick baseball tersebut, Menma mengayunkan stick golfnya dengan kuat pada bagian kepala-nya.

Buakh!

Seketika orang itu pingsan begitu saja setelah Menma memukulnya.

_"Dasar merepotkan."_ melemparkan stick golfnya asal, Menma memandang bocah yang dia pukuli tadi.

"Monster." anak itu langsung berlari ketakutan.

_"Setidaknya aku bukan monster, tapi iblis."_ guman Menma pelan.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

Bagaimana tentang kisah filter ini yang tentu-nya menjadi bociran musuh utama Naruto nanti di S2.

Sudah tau kenapa Naruto dianggap lemah dan kenapa Naruto tak mempunyai energy spiritual yang besar?

Sudah tau siapa yang mendaoat gelar Satan sebelum Menma diminta menjadi Maou Satan?

.

Umur Menma: 8 tahun bentuk fisik, 17 tahun umur sesungguhnya.

Umur Naruto: 4 tahun fisik, 4 tahun umur sesungguhnya.

.

Mohon Review.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Demon Academy

Sosok Iblis berumur 18 tahun memiliki postur tubuh anak kecil berumur 8 tahun, tengah berjalan santai. Sosok itu memiliki rambut hitam jabrik, memakai jaket ungu berkupluk, dengan celana jens, dan sepatu bots pendek melekat pada kakinya.

Menma Namikaze, dia lah sosok itu, sosok yang tengah berjalan santai di sekolah khusus para Iblis

_"Jadi ini kah Demon Academy"_

.

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Dark Bring Master: Arc Menma**

**Raiting: M**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural**

**Pairing: Menma, Naruto**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Demon Academy**

.

_"Hey, hey lihat itu, mau apa Iblis kecil itu datang kemari." _

_"Paling dua hanya melihat-lihat, tidak mungkin dia sekolah disini, ini kan sekolah khusus Iblis dewasa."_

Menma menghiraukan cemohan yang diberikan siswa lainnya. Dia tak ambil pusing, dia sudah dewasa, hanya saja tubuhnya yang kecil mengikuti pertumbuhan Tou-sama-nya yang juga kecil, tidak lebih tepatnya pertumbuhan Tou-sama-nya sedikit lsmbat dari Iblis pada umumnya, karena jika dia bilang dia juga tidak dapat mempercayainya, Tou-sama-nya sudah berumur lebih dari ribuan tahun, tapi tidak ada kerutan sama sekali diwajah Tou-sama-nya, mungkin aneh, tapi memang begitu ada-nya, sebagai keturunan langaung dari Maou Satan sebelumnya, atau bisa disebut Iblis kedua yang mempunyai darah Satan, mungkin itu wajar.

_"Huh." _Menma menghela nafas.

Menma tidak menyangka kalau suasana di Sekolah Iblis, dan Sekolah Manusia sungguh berbeda jauh. Mungkin kalau bukan paksaan dari Tou-sama-nya yang mengacam akan membunuh Naruto kalau tidak ikut Demon Academy selama 3 tahun, dia sudah menolak mentah-mentah.

Memasuki kantor kepala sekolah tanpa mengetuk pintu, Menma hanya memasang wajah temboknya didepan Kepala Sekolah Demon Academy, yang merupakan salah satu Iblis dari 50 Iblis terkuat Underworld tersebut.

"Jadi kau murid baru itu?" tanya sang kepala sekolah.

"Hn." jawab Menma singkat.

Kepala sekolah didepan Menma tersenyum. "Baiklah, nanti akan ada yang mengantar mu ke ruang kelas." ucap kepala sekolah.

"Ya." Menma membalik badannya, dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang bergaya eropa tersebut.

**...Dark Bring Master: Arc Menma...**

"Anak-anak, kita mendapat kan teman baru kali ini." Guru di ruang kelas 1-A menatap murid-muridnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kelas. "Kau bisa masuk Namikaze-san.' ucap sang Guru.

Pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan Menma yang berwajah datar seperti biasanya, dengan tangan dimasukan kedalam saku celananya.

Berdiri didepan murid-murid lainnya, Menma hanya menatap satu persatu murid disana. "Menma Namikaze, 18 tahun." ucap Menma memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hanya itu?" sang Guru menatap Menma.

"Hn." balas Menma singkat.

BRAK!

Sosok Iblis berambut crimson pendek, dengan mata biru kehijau-hijaunya, menatap Menma tidak terima. "Kau jangan bercanda, tidak mungkin Iblis seusia 18 tahun diboleh kan masuk Demon Academy." Sosok Iblis itu melakulan protes, karena memang Demon Academy adalah sekolah khusus Iblis berumur 20 tahun.

"Karena aku Istimewa, mungkin itu alasan mereka" balas Menma singkat.

"Istimewa? kau hanya terlihat seperti anak manja, bocah." Ucap Iblis berambut crimson dengan emosi.

"Apa mau mu aku tak peduli, tomat." balas Menma singkat.

"Apa kau bilang pelengkap ramen!" Iblis tersebut semakin kesal pada Menma.

"Sudah, sudah hentikan perdebatan kalian Sirzech, Menma." Guru di kelas Menma menghentikan peedebatan Menma, dan Iblis bernama Sirzech, dengan senyum grogi. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma, Guru itu tersenyum. "Kau boleh duduk dibangku kesekaan mu." peritah guru di kelas 1-A.

Tanpa memberi balasan, Menma berjalan ke bangku kosong disebelah gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat twintail, memiliki postur tubuh seorang wanita dewasa 20 tahun, bermata light-purple, memakai sebuah t-strit hitam, dibalut dengan jaket kulit pendek berwarna putih, berlengan panjang.

"Baik lah amak-anak kita lanjutkan pelajarannya."

.

"Menma-san, Menma-san." gadis yang duduk diseblah Menma mencoba membanggunkan Menma yang tertidur pulas dari awal pelajaran dimulai.

"Hm..." Perlahan-lahan Menma membuka matanya, dan melihat gadis yang membangunkannya. "Kau kah." Menma mengucek matanya pelan. "Ada apa?" tanya Menma pelan.

"Ini waktu-nya istirahat, kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya gadis itu.

Menma menggeleng kecil. "Tidak." jawab Menma.

"Apa kau membawa makanan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak, Aku bukan anak manja yang harus selalu makan 3 x sehari." balas Menma datar.

"Biarkan saja Serafall."

Menma, dan gadis diseblahnya, Serafall, mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kelas yang berdiri Sirzech dengan gaya sombongnya dudepan pintu.

"Dia hanya sok kuat, paling nanti dia juga makan saat kau tidak ada." ejek Sirzech.

"Terserah apa mau Tomat." balas Menma tak peduli, yang membuat Sirzech menjadi kesal, karena ejekannya tak ditanggapi.

"Sialan kau pelengkap ramen!" Sirzech menghampiri Menma dengan wajah penuh emosi. "Aku menantang mu sparing sekarang." ucap Sirzech.

"Menma-san, kau jangan-"

"Kau diam saja Serafall." potong Sirzech cepat. "Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sirzech.

Menma menyeringai. "Sepertinya menarik." balas Menma.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kau di Taraing Ground 10 belakang Academy sekarang." ucap Sirzech yang langsung meninggal kan dua insan yang berbesa gener.

Serafall mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma. "Kau seharusnya tidak menerima tantangan itu Menma-san, kau tau Sirzech mempunyai kemampuan** [Power of Destruction]** , kau bisa mati kalau bertarung dengannya." ucap Seraffal kawatir.

Menma tersenyum tipis yang sangat jarang dia perlihatkan. "Tenang saja aku tak akan kalah Sera-san." ucap Menma.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah ku bilang, kau hanya perlu menonton saja, atau mungkin taruhan dengan murid lainnya yang memilih Sirzech." potong Menma.

_"Akan aku tunjukan, bagaimana kekuatan dari keturanan Maou Satan, Sirzech Gremory."_ guman Menma.

**...Dark Bring Master: Arc Menma...**

"Masih aku berikan waktu, untuk mrnyerah, pelengkap ramen." ucap Sirzech yang berdiri angkuh didepan Menma.

Menma yang memejamkan kedua matanya yang berneda warna sejak lahir, membuka mata-nya tenang. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Tomat." balas Menma.

_"Aku yakin Sirzech-sama akan menang, dia tidak akan kalah dari bocah seperti itu."_

_"Tentu saja, Sirzech-sama adalah murid terbaik di Academy ini, mana mungkin dia kalah." _

Murid-murid lain yang mendengar kalau Sirzech Gremory, yang masuk peringkat 5 besar di Demon Academy, segera berdatangan ke Training Ground dibelakang Academy, mungkin bisa disebut juga sebagai Arena, karena bagaimana pun, Training Graound yang akan menjadi Arena pertandingan Menma dan Sirzech sangat besar, dan memiliki kursi penonton, seperti Arena Pertandingan pada umumnya.

"Kau akan menyesali ini, pelengkap ramen." ucap Sirzech dingin.

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Guru disebelahnya, Sirzech menatap dingin. "Cepat mulai Sensei!" ucap Sirzech, lebih tepatnya sebuah perintah.

Guru yang menjadi wasit berkeringat dingin. Dia bukan takut pada Sirzech, tapi pada Menma, karena bagaimana pun, seluruh Guru sudah tau kalau Menma adalah orang ketiga yang mempunyai darah Satan sebelum ayahnya.

"Ha-Ha'i." ucap guru itu tergagap. "Ba-baiklah, pertandingan dimulai."

Wush!

Tanpa pikir panjang Sirzech melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kepada Menma yang hanya diam saja ditempat.

Sebuah kepalan tangan yang sangat kuat mengarah tepat kepada wajah Menma dengan cepat.

Memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, tinju Sirzech hanya memukul angin kosong. Melompat kecil dari tempatnya berdiri, Menma mengayunkan kaki kanannya yang pendek ke pipi kanan Sirzech.

Buakh!

Serangan Menma tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Sebelum kaki menapak, Menma memutar tubuhnya dengan satu tangan yang menyentuh tanah. Dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat, Menma mengayunkan kaki kiri-nya kepurt Sirzech.

Buakh!

Tubuh Sirzech melayang diuadar bebas ke bagian pinggir Arena.

Duar!

Tubuh Sirzech menghamtam kuat tembok pinggir Arena yang cukup tebal. Sebuah lubang yang tidak terlalu dalam tercipta ditempat Sirzech menghantam dinding Arena.

"Cih." Mendecih sebal, Sirzech kembali berdiri, dan mengelap darahnya yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Aku akan serius kali ini." ucap Sirzech tajam.

"Itu lah yang harus kau lakulan dari tadi, Sirzech Gremory." balas Menma datar.

.

"Kepala Sekolah, menurut mu siapa yang akan menang?" tanya salah satu guru, lebih tepatnya wali kelas 1-A yang duduk disebalhnya.

"Kau sudah bisa menebaknya kan." balas kepala sekolah dengan tenang.

"Hehehe iya juga sih, pasti seluruh guru juga berfikir seperti kepala sekolah." balas wali kelas 1-A dengan menggaruk kepala-nya yang tidak gatal.

Sang Kepala Sekolah menyeringai. "Sekarang kita lihat, bagaimana usaha Sirzech membuat Menma serius dalam pertandingan yang membosankan ini."

.

Duar!Duar!Duar!

_"Rasakan itu, bocah Iblis."_

_"Pasti dia mati setelah menerima __** [Power of Destruction]**__ dar Sirzech-sama."_

_"Atau paling tidak dia sekarat."_

_"Hahaha, kau benar."_

Penonton mulai mengoceh, melihat Menma, mungkin Iblis yang paling lelaki benci karena kekuatan diatas mereka, karena Iblis pada dasarnya mahluk yang mempunyai sifat buruk termasuk iri, jadi mungkin wajar saja kalau orang lain iri melihat Menma yang dilihat dari segi fisik dia memang kecil, tapi kalau dilihat dari segi kemampuan sangat besar yang dapat mengimbangi Sirzech, jadi wajar kalau Iblis lainnya menginginkan dia mati, kecuali beberapa Iblis yang tertarik dengannya.

_"Menma-san."_ guman Serafall pelan.

.

Sirzech menatap angkuh hasil ledakan ** [Power of Destruction]** yang diterima Menma tanpa bergerak dari tempat.

"Apa hanya ini sihir ** [Power of Destruction]** yang dibilang salah satu sihir terkuat di Underworld?"

_"Musthil."_

_"Tidak mungkin."_

Menma beserta para penonton lainnya menatap tak percaya sosok Menma yang sama sekali tidak terluka dengan ** [Power of Destruction]** yang dilemparkan Sirzech.

Sirzech dengan wajah kesal menciptakan kembali ** [Power of Destruction]** ditangan kanan.

"Heh masih mau mencoba?" ejek Menma dengan menaikan sudut bibirnya.

"Kau akan mati kali ini, Menma." dengan segala emosi yang memuncak Sirzech melemparkan ** [Power of Destruction]** pada Menma yang hanya mengarahkan tangannya kedepan.

"Ini tak akan berguna Sirzech."

Duar!

Seluruh penonton termasuk Sirzech menatap tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat. ** [Power of Destruction]** milik Sirzech, senjata pemusnah paling mematikan, dapat ditahan hanga dengan tangan satu.

"Apa itu yang kau sebut ** [Power of Destruction]**, Sirzech?" Menma menunjuk Sirzech dengan jari telunjuknya. "Akan aku perlihatkan, apa itu ** [Power of Destruction]** yang sesungguhnya, Sirzech." lanjut Menma.

Sebuah bola kecil berwarna hitam hang dilingkari dengan lingkaran merah tercipta dijari Menma yang menunjuk Sirzech.

**[Power of Destruction]**

Duar!

Murid, dan Guru menatap tidak percaya pada yang mereka lihat. Bola **[Power of Destruction]** yang diciptakan Menma berubah menjadi seperti sebuah laser, dan membuat tembok dinding Arena berlubang bahkan hingga hal yang diluar Arena bisa dilihat walaupun terlalu kecil.

Beruntung Sirzech tidak terkena tembakan **[Power of Destruction]** Menma, tidak, lebih tepatnya Menma sengaja tidak mengenai Sirzech dengan **[Power of Destruction]** miliknya.

Menurunkan tangannya, Menma menatap datar Sirzech. "Apa kau masih ingin bertarung Sirzech?" tanya Menma.

Sirzech hanya diam tidak bisa menjawab, lidahnya kaku untuk berbicara, setelah melihat apa yang diperbuat Menma.

Menma berbalik. "Aku menyerah." ucap Menma yang berjalan keluar.

"Kenapa!" Menma memberhentikan langkahnya. "Kenpa kau menerima-nya? kenapa kau menerima cemohan yang diberikan siswa lainnya pada mu? kau bisa membalas mereka bukan? kenapa kau masuk sekolah ini kalau kau sudah sekuat itu?" Sirzech menatap Menma dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis diwajah tampan dan imut Menma. "Suatu hari nanti kau akan tau Sirzech." ucap Menma yang kembali berjalan keluar Arena.

**...Dark Bring Master: Arc Menma...**

"Menma-Nii, kau sungguh hebat." Naruto menatap Menma dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Menma.

"Tentu saja, kau tau, tadi disiarkan di TV secara live." jawab Naruto.

"Souka." balas Menma menggelus kepala Naruto lembut. "Apa kau teh? aku yang akan membuat kali ini, sudah lama aku tak membuat teh untuk mu." tawar Menma.

"Hmmm." balas Naruto yang mengangguk semangat.

Menma segera berjalan kedapur, tapi saat dia berbalik dari hadapan Naruto, pandangan mata Menma berubah Menjadi tajam.

_"Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi aku bisa melamlaui mu, Tou-sama."_

**...Dark Bring Master: Arc Menma...**

"Ohayou Menma." Sirzech menyapa Menma yang baru saja datang. Entah kenapa, setelah beberapa hari semenjak pertarungan dua Iblis tersebut, sifat Sirzech menjadi lebih baik pada orang lain.

Serafall menatap dua Iblis tersebut dengan pandangan malas. "Semenjak beberapa hari setelah pertandingan sifat mu menjadi Sirzech." ucap Serafall.

Menma tersenyum. "Biar lah, Sera-san, bukan kah itu bagus." balas Menma.

"Mungkin iya kalau dia tidak menjadi bodoh." ucap Serafall, yang membuat Sirzech dikelilingi aura hitam.

"Bukan kah itu terlalu kejam, Sera-san." balas Menma.

"Mungkin." balas Serafall datar. "Oh iya, kau tau tadi Ruval-senpai hampir membunuh Iblis lain, di Tarining Ground belalang sekolah." ucap Serafall.

"Hah? kau tidak bercanda? bukan kah itu dilarang?" Sirzech menatap tak percaya.

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda baka Sirzech." balas Seraffal.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Menma.

"Itu terjadi karena anak kelas 1-C menjatuhkan botol minumnya pada Ruval-senpai, dan dengan kesal Ruval-senpai menyeret anak itu ke Training Ground belakang sekolah, dan setelah itu kau bisa tebak sendiri kan." jelas Serafall.

_"Ruval kah, sang peringkat kedua di Academy."_ guman Menma.

**...Dark Bring Master: Arc Menma...**

"Naruko-chan, mau makan bekal bersama?" tanya Naruto yang memegang kotak bento buatan Menma.

"Apa itu buatan Menma-kun?" tanya Naruko menatap kotak bento milik Naruto.

"Hmmm." Naruto mengangguk semangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo." tanpa buang waktu, Naruko menarik tangan Naruto menuju atap sekolah mereka, ya karena mereka sekolah didunia nyata, yang tentu sudah mendapat izin dari Maou Satan, kecuali Naruto, yang memang tidak dipeludikan.

.

"Enak." Naruko memakan Onigiri buatan Menma dengan mata berbinar-binar, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar.

_"Seandainya tidak ada Menma-Nii, apa Naruko akan disini bersama ku?" _guman Naruto.

**...Dark Bring Master: Arc Menma...**

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat di Demon Academy, jadi Menma beserta Serfall, dan Sirzech, memustukan untuk pergi keatap untuk memakan bento yang mereka bawa.

"Apa yang kau Menma?" Sirzech melihat kotak bento milik Menma, dan menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar. "Apa kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Sirzech.

"Ya, memang ada apa?" tanya Menma.

"Kau tau ini seperti makan di restauran yang mewah." jawab Sirzech.

"Heh jadi kau pernah ke dunia manusia?" tanya Menma.

"Tentu saja, disana banyak gedung-gedung bertingkat, kendaran roda dua, dan roda empat." jawab Sirzech.

"Kalau kau Sera-san?" tanya Menma yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Belum." jawab Serafall dengan memasukan satu sendok nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu mau kesana dengan ku?"

"Buurr." Serfall menyeprotkan makan yang didalam mulutnya. "De-dengan mu, hanya dengan mu?" tanga Serafall dengan wajah memerah.

"Tentu saja, aku tadi-nya berniat mengajak Sirzech, tapi Sirzech sudah pernah kesana, jadi aku hanya mengajak mu, bagaimana apa kau kesana?" ucap Menma.

_"I-ini seperti kencan."_ batin Serafall. "O-oke." balas Serafall.

"Cih, kalian berdua selalu bersenang-senang tanpa mengajak ku." Sirzech menatap sebal dua sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ajak Shion, bukannya kau suka dengannya, Sirzech?" saran Menma.

Sirzech memgang dagu-nya berpose seperti para jenius. "Ide yang bagus." balas Sirzech.

Serafall menatap bosan Sirzech. "Kau tau dia menjadi bodoh seperti karena ulah mu kan, Menma." ucap Serafall.

"Hahaha." balas Menma tertawa pelan.

"Neh Menma, kami telah menceritakan hidup kami, kalau kami berdua anak dari Lord dari 72 pilar Iblis, jadi kau bisa menceritakan tentang mu?" Sirzech menatap Menma.

Menma meletakan sumpitnya diatas kotak bekal, dan mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu. "Aku harap kalian tidak terkejut." ucap Menma.

"Aku adalah anak Lord Namikaze, lebih tepatnya, Maou-Satan, Minato Namikaze."

**...Dark Bring Master: Arc Menma...**

Disebuah ruangan tertutup, terdapat dua sosok Iblis yang saling berbincang-bincang.

"Bagaimana pengamatan mu dengan Menma?" tanya seorang berambut blonde, memoliki mata dark bkue, memakai sebuah kemeja putih berlengan panjang, yang dibalut dengan jas berwarna hitam.

"Hasil pengamatan ku, hanya mendapatkan kalau Menma pernah mengalah pada Sirzech Gremory saat pertandingan pertama-nya, Ruval-sama." balas Iblis berambut coklat jabrik.

Iblis yang bernama Ruval tersebut, berjalan kesebuah pintu. "Lanjutkan pengamatan mu, Yamato."

"Ha"i, Ruval-sama."

.

"Ruval-sama~"

Gadis-gadis Iblis yang menjadi murid di Demon Academy, memyapa salah satu idola sekolah, Ruval Phenex. Ruval tidak hanya tampan, dia juga kuat dan pintar, mengingat Ruval pernah sekolah di dunia manusia, mungkin itu hal yang wajar, mengingat manusia jauh lebih pintar dari Iblis, bisa dibuktikan dengan penemuan manusia yang disebut dengan mobil, di Underworld mana ada mobil, di Underworld kalau ingin pergi menggunakan hewan, seperti kuda, Griffon, atau semacamnya.

"Jadi itu Ruval kah?" guman Menma yang memperhatikan Ruval bersama Sirzech, dan Serafall dari jauh.

"Menma, kau kenapa? dari tadi kau hanya diam?" tanya Serafall yang memperharikan Menma.

Menma tersenyum. "Tidak, aku hanya mendapat hal yang menarik sepeeti-nya." balas Menma.

Brak!

"Mana Sirzech?"

Sosok gadis berambut pirang lurus bermata lavender, memakai baju Kimono putih, dibalut sebuah jaket panjang yang menyerupai jubah berwarna hitam, dengan bawahan yanv harusnya sepasang dengan baju Kimino-nya, dia ganti dengan celana panjang jens hitam, serta sepatu bots hitam pendek.

Dengan wajah ketakutan, Sirzech langsung mengumpat di belakang punggung Menma.

"Sirzech baka, kau akan tetap keliatan bagaimana pun juga, Menma itu kecil." ucap Serafall malas, sedangkan Menma hanya tertawa gugup.

"Shi-Shi-Shion, kau mau apa?" tanya Sirzech ketakutan.

"Apa kau yang menaruh surat cinta di loker ku?" tanya Shion tajam, dan tentu-nya membuat Sirzech berkeringat dingin.

"Ti-ti-tidak Shion-chan." jawab Sirzech takut.

"Bagus lah." Shion berbalik, dan segera melangkah pergi, meninggalkan 3 Iblis yang memiliki pikiran yang berbeda-beda.

"Gadis yang menarik." guman Serafall pelan.

"Perempuan itu mengerikan." ucap Menma tanpa sadar apa yang dia katakan.

"Apa maksud mu, Menma?" Aura-aura gelap muncul disekitar Serafall.

"Ti-tidak, Sera-san tidak termasuk, iya, iya Sera-san tidak termasuk kok." jawab Menma ketakutan,, karena sejujurnya hal yang paling menakutkan bagi Menma bukan lah musuh yang kuat, ayahnya, atau Malaikat, dan Dai-Tenshi, tapi Wanita, yang paling menakutkan bagi Menma adalah Wanita.

Aura hitam yang keluar dari Serafall semakin pekat.

"Hiiii." Menma berlari kabur.

"Tunggu kau, Menma no Baka." tanpa pikir panjang Serafall berlari mengejar Menma, dan meninggalkan Sirzech yang jatuh tidak beedaya.

_"Semoga kau selamat Menma."_

.

Naruto dan Naruko tengah berjalan bersama didunia nyata, mereka bsrjalan gang yang sepi untuk pergi ke Underworld. Naruto yang hanya mempunyai sedikit kemampuan Sihir dan tidak dapat membuat sihir teleport, jadi mau tak mau dia ikut dengan Naruko yang bisa menggunakan sihif teleport, karena sesama dark clan Namikaze, jadi Naruto bisa ikut dengannya.

Deg!

_"Perasaan ini." _Naruto berhenti berjalan, dan diikuti oleh Naruko yang berjalan didepannya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Naruko dengan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"NARUKO AWAS!" tanpa memikirkan dirinya, Naruto berlari kearah Naruko, yang dilempari Tombak Cahaya oleh seorang Dai-Tenshi.

Jleb!

"NARUTO!" Naruko berlari kearah Naruto yang tergeletak dengan tombak cahaya menembus perutnya.

"Naruto, Naruto, bertahan lah, Naruto." Naruko memeluk Naruto erat, dan mengalirlan energy sihir pada Naruto.

"Apa salah kami? kenapa kau menyerang kami? apa yang sebenarnha terjadi?" Naruko menunduk.

"Apa salah kami kata mu? salah kalian adalah karena kalian Iblis yang telah banyak memusnahlan kaum ku, dan membuat kami, para Dai-Tenshi, tidak memiliki tempat didunia ini." jawab sang Dai-Tenshi.

"Aku tak peduli dengan kaum mu. Yang aku pedulikan Naruto, orang yang sangat aku cintai, aku tak peduli Naruto menganggap ku apa, tapi yang penting aku menganggap Naruto bukan sebagai teman, atau keluarga tapi orang yang sangat aku cintai!" balas Naruko menunduk, dengan aura emas kehitam-hitaman mengelilingi-nya. "Dengan begini aku mempunyai alasan untuk membunuh mu, Dai-Tenshi terkutuk."

Wush!

Naruko menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dengan kilatan emas kehitaman, dan kmebali muncul dibelakang Dai-Tenshi dengan sebuah tinju yang dilapisi oleh energy spiritual emas kehitaman miliknya.

Buagk!

Tanpa ragu Naruko memukul wajah Dai-Tenshi tersebut, dan membuat sang Dai-Tenshi terlempar cukup jauh.

"Cih!" Dai-Tenshi mendecih kesal. Kembali berdiri, Dai-Tenshi tersebut menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya ditangannya.

"Mati lah kau bocah Iblis sialan!"

Tap!

Tombak cahaya tersebut ditangkap oleh sebuah aura emas kehitaman milik Naruko yang membentuk sebuah tangan. Mengakat energy spiritual-nya yang membentuk tangan, Naruko melempar tombak cahaya tersebut pada Dai-Tenshi.

Dengan mudah Dai-Tenshi itu menghindari tombak tersebut.

"Jangan remehkan aku sialan!" Dai-Tenshi itu meluncur cepat pada Naruko yang hanya diam di tempat,

_"Aku akan membunuh mu... Aku akan membunuh mu... Aku akan membunuh mu." _guman Naruko pelan, dengan energy spiritual semakin banyak keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Mati lah kau Iblis sialan!" Dai-Tenshi itu mengarahkan sebuah tombak cahaya pada perut Naruko.

Jleb!

Sebuah benda tajam menusuk perut mahluk spiritual bersayap hitam cukup dalam. Naruko mengangkat kepala-nya sedikit, sebuah ekspresi datar terlihat diwajahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan membunuh mu." ucap Naruko pelan.

Dai-Tenshi yang membawa sebuah tombak cahaya dengan niat menusuk Naruko, tapi hanya tinggal 10cm dari perut Naruko, Dai-Tenshi tersebut ditusuk duluan oleh energy spiritual Naruko yang membentuk sebuah pedang.

Buag!

Dai-Tenshi itu tergeletak ditanah dengan keadaan sangat mengenaskan. Turun kedaratan, Naruko menghilangkan sepasang sayap Iblisnya, dan segera berlari kearah Naruto.

"Naruto, Naruto, sadarlah, hey Naruto sadar lah!" Naruko mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto yang tergelatk lemah ditanah, dengan posisi kepala di paha Naruko.

Membuka kecil mata, Naruto menatap Naruko dengan sebuah senyum khasnya. "A...ku, tak apa Na...ruko." balas Naruto.

**...Dark Bring Master: Arc Menma...**

"Hah...hah...hah..." Menma mengatur nafasnya ditepi jalan. _"Aku tak menyangka, Sera-san bisa lari secepat itu." _guman Menma pelan.

"Menma no Baka, kemari kau!" teriak Serafall yang masih berlari mengejar Menma.

Menma yang sudah tak sanggup untuk kembali berlari, hanya diam ditempat, dengan memandang Serafall, sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Cit!

Serafall berhenti didepan Menma, dengan mengatur nafasnya. "Hah...hah...hah..." Serfall mengatur nafas. "Akhirnya kekejar juga kau, Menma no Baka." ucap Serafall.

Menma memandang Serafall bingung. "Kenapa kau mengejar ku sampai seperti itu?" tanya Menma.

Serafall mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap tajam Menma. "Tentu saja karena kau telah merendahkan kau wanita, Menma no Baka!" balas Serafall kesal.

"Gomen, Gomen hehe." balas Menma dengan menggaruk kepala-nya yang tidak gatal.

.

Ruval yang sedang berjalan disekitar Menma, dan Serafall, segera menghampiri mereka.

"Hey, Sera-chan." sapa Ruval pada Serafall dengan senyum menawan.

"Iya, Ruval-senpai." balas Serafall juga tersenyum, dan tentu membuat Iblis pria dewasa bertubuh kecil memandang mereka curiga dengan mata menyipit.

_"Ada apa diantara mereka?"_ batin Menma.

"Apa malam ini kau ada acara?" tanya Ruval yang masih tersenyum.

"Tidak, memang ada apa?" tanya (balik) Serafall.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita pergi acara festival nanti malam?" tanya (balik) Ruval.

_"Sial aku lupa kalau nanti malam ada festival dingin di Academy, tapi aku bingung, kenapa Underworld juga merayakan festival musim dingin ya?"_ batin Menma.

"Boleh." jawab Serafall.

Ruval berbalik. "Kalau begitu aku tunggu kau di pintu gerbang, Sera-chan." ucap Ruval yang melangkah kan kaki-nya pergi.

Menma yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan, dan berguman tidak jelas, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Serafall, tanpa sepatah kata pun, keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Menglihkan pandangannya pada Menma, Serafall menatap bingung. "Ada apa Menma?" tanya Serafall.

"Tidak apa." jawab Menma cepat dengan menggelengkan kepala-nya. _"Aku merasakan firasat buruk_." guman Menma.

**...Drak Bring Master: Arc Menma...**

"Menma-Nii tumben sekali kau berpakain rapih?" tanya Naruto yang masih berbaring ditempat tidur, karena belum sembuh total akibat tusukan tombak cahaya, tadi siang.

"Aku ingin ke festival musim dingin di Academy." balas Menma yang memasang dasi dikemeha putihnya, yang dibalut sebuah jas hitam.

"Itu bukan jawabannya kan, kau selalu memakai jaket kesayangsn mu kemana pun kau pergi, jadi tak mungkin kau ke festival menggunakan jas kan." balas Naruto.

"Tentu saja bukan." Menma berbalik, dan melangkah kakinya keluar dengan sepatu bots pendek dikakinya. "Aku pergi dulu." ucap Menma.

"Ya." balas Naruto. _"Pakaian ganti dari biasanya, tapi kenapa sepatu, dan gaya rambut tetap sama." _guman Naruto swadrop.

**...Dark Bring Master: Arc Menma...**

"Maaf menunggu lama Sera-chan." ucap Ruval yang baru datang dengan pakaian khas bangsawan.

Serafall mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tak apa Ruval-senpai. Aku juga baru datang." balas Serafall tersenyum, yang memakai sebuah dres hitam pendek, dengan bawahan rok diatas lutut berwarna hitam.

Ruval memberi senyum. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan." ajak Ruval.

"Ya." balas Serafall.

.

Ruval, dan Serafall tampak bersenang-senang, tapi sejujurnya, Serafall tidak tampak senang dengan berjalan bersama Ruval, sedangkan Ruval hanya menikmati memainkan gadis ber-clan sitri tersebut.

"Mau kesana?" tanya Ruval dengan menunjuk tempat yang sepi dari penghuni.

Serafall menatap tempat yang ditunjuk Ruval. "Tapi disana sepi, Ruval-senpai." balas Serafall kawatir.

Ruval menegang tangan Serafall kuat. "Sudah ayo ikut saja." Ruval menarik paksa Serafall.

"Hey tunggu dulu." protes Serafall.

.

Buag!

Tubuh Serafall dilempar pelan kepohon oleh Ruval, yang menampakan ekspri licik.

Ruval berjalan pelan kearah Serafall yang merintih kesakitan. "Sera-chan, kau tau malam ini kau sangat cantik." ucap Ruval dengan mengapit Serafall di pohon.

"Ru-Ruval-senpai, hentikan ini." Serafall terus meronta, tapi karena tenaga-nya yang kalah dengan Ruval, jadi Ruval tak tergeser sesikit pun dari tempatnya.

Ruval menampakan sebuah seringai diwajahnya. "Apa karena aku bukan 'dia' jadi kau tak mengingankannya." Ruval menedekati wajahnya pada Serafall yang terus meronta. "Nikmati saja Sera-chan."

Buak!

Wajah Ruval yang berinat mencium wajah cantik Serafall, malah jadi mencium nampan restauran yang tiba-tiba saja ada didepannya.

"Maaf saja Ruval-senpai, dia itu milik ku." ucap Iblis yang mengahalangi ciuman Ruval dengan Serafall, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Menma.

Tanpa ragu Menma menrik tangan Serafall, dan memluk Serafall pelan. "Kuharap kau bisa pergi dari sini, Ruval-Senpai." ucap Menma.

Ruval tersenyum. "Baiklah, Menma-kun." balas Ruval yang melangkah kan kaki-nya pergi.

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Serafall yang membenamkan wajahnya dada bidang Menma, Menma menggelus seurai hitam Serafall. "Kau tak apa Sera-san?" tanya Menma lembut.

Serafall menggeng kecil. "Tak apa, tapi aku takut." jawab Serafall.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Menma.

"Ya." jawab Serafall pelan.

.

Menma dan Serafall tampak bersenang-senang dengan festival kali ini. Dengan senyum dan sifat hangat Menma, Serafall bisa melupakan segala ketakutan yang melanda-nya tadi.

"Kau ingin?" tawar Serafall pada Menma, dengan menyodorkan kembang gula-nya pada Menma.

"Boleh kan?" tanya Menma, dan di dijawab anggukan pasti oleh Serafall. Tanpa buang waktu, Menma memakan kembang gula Serafall bersamaan dengan Serafall yang juga memakannya.

**...Dark Bring Master...**

Ruval berjalan santai ke sebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran dengan beberapa Iblis murni berkumpul disana.

"Kenapa wajah mu suaram begitu, Ruval?" tanya Iblis yang memiliki rambut dikuncir seperti nanas.

Ruval membuka jasnya, dan meletakan di sandaran kursi yang ingin dia duduki. "Bukan masalah besar, Shikamaru." Jawab Ruval enteng.

"Huh." Seorang Iblis berambut orange menghela nafas pelan. "Kau tau? Kau selalu menyimpan masalah mu sendiri Ruval." Ucap Iblis tersebut.

"Hanya masalah kecil saja, kalian tak usah kawatir." Balas Ruval tersenyum tipis.

Yamato yang ikut berkumpul bersama mereka hanya menyipitkan mata-nya melihat kelakukan teman baik-nya tersebut. "Aku tau, pasti masalah dengan Serafall bukan?" Yamato menatap Ruval curiga.

"Mungkin." Balas Ruval singkat.

"Huh, kau ini kalau ada masalah bilang saja, kami siap membantu mu kawan." Ucap Iblis berambut orange menepuk pundak Ruval.

"Kau yakin Yahiko akan membantu ku?" tanya Ruval.

"Bukan hanya aku, tapi kami semua, Ruval." Balas Iblis berambut orange yang bernama Yahiko.

Sebuah seringai tercipta diwajah Ruval. _"Tak percuma akting ku__ barusan."_Batin Ruval. "Baiklah aku ingin, kalian membantu, memusnahkan, Menma Namikaze, dan Sirzech Gremory, apa kalian mau?" tanya Ruval.

"Tentu saja kami siapa, mereka hanya anak kelas 1, mereka tak sebanding dengan kami." Jawab Yahiko yakin.

"_Bersiap lah kalian, Menma, Sirzech." _Guman Ruval.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG!

.

Disini saya bedakan dengan LN-nya, dengan ada-nya Demon Academy. Alsan kenapa saya bikin Demon Academy, karena saya sedikit bingung dengan Iblis yang berada Underworld tanpa melihat dunia manusia tapi mereka bisa pintar? Dan dari mana mereka bisa belajar tenik sihir bagi Iblis murni yang tidak terlahir dari 72 pilar clan Iblis.

Kejadian fic ini, adalah sebelum perang besar 3 fariaksi, tapi masih pertarungan-pertarungan kecil antara, Iblis, dan Dai-Tenshi.

Setingan Umur:

Menma: 18 tahun.

Serafall: 20 tahun.

Sirzech: 22 tahun.

Ruval: 26 tahun.

Naruto: 5 tahun.

Naruko: 5 tahun.

Rias: Belum lahir

Grayfia: Belum lahir

Akeno: Belum lahir

Ophis: Masih berwujud kakek-kakek.

.

Untuk pertumbuhan Menma, dan Naruto bisa dibilang sangat lambat. Bisa dibilang, umur dengan postubr tubuh mereka dibagi dua. Sebagai contoh: Menma memiliki umur 18 tahun, berpostur tubuh 9 tahun.

Tapi aku beri tau sedikit, pertumbuhan Naruto di umur 5 tahun ini masih normal, tapi nanti tidak normal saat menginjak umur 7 tahun. Ada yang ingat, pertemuan pertama Naruto, dan Rias, disitu seharusnya Naruto bermur 19 tahun, tapi terjebak dalam tubuh 9 tahun.

.

Sekian, Mohon Review.

.


End file.
